Freedom
by M-taicho
Summary: Under the boot of Frieza not much freedom exists. Being told who and where to fight only to satisfy the most base of Saiyan instincts. Yam, Spina, and Ruda wish for something more. To be free from a once proud planet to fight, live, and die as they want to. Takes place during the time of Bardock and eventually to Z.


"_What does the scouter say about the child's power level?" a hushed voice echoed over the silent child's pod "Hmm according to this the child's power level is at 400_."

"_400 you say? Hmm that's right up there with the elite's isn't it? Well that is the general's son for you. We all knew he would have a strong child. Send him off to Planet Diri the average power level there is 200 so the boy should be able to wipe out the planet in a month_."

The two doctors would stand in the control room and launch the space pod into the vast darkness of space.

"Yam? Yam? Wake up!" blue eyes would start flutter open to the visage of a Saiyan woman "Sleeping on the job again honestly what kind of a leader are you?" Sitting up from the rubble that surrounded him "The kind that can destroy everything and still have time to take a nap in this planet was a hunk of junk." Taking the woman's hand he stood to his feet surveying the destruction of the once proud capital. Yam was considerably tall for a Saiyan. Out of most of the children born during his time he was taller than most of them, often the low class warriors took to calling him the "Blue Eyed Giant".

"Spina where is Ruda?" taking a seat on a boulder she sighed running her hands through her hair "He's just blowing off some extra energy leave him be." Spina is as tough as they come. Tough as nails and the beauty of nobility wrapped into one destructive package.

"If I leave that idiot alone he'll destroy everything and make this planet even more worthless than it already is. Come on lets go." Reaching to his scouter the sound of an explosion rang out in the distance "Guess I won't need this after all…"

Taking to the skies they sat out for their comrade "Hey Yam what were you dreaming about? You were talking in your sleep." Yam stayed silent as he saw the smoke and more explosions flare out "Just some dream from when I was a kid."

"Aren't you still a kid?" Spina said with a wry smile "Funny Spina, just for that you and that idiot Ruda can report to base while I go home and eat." There was an audible groan that came from Spina that made Yam smile. Stopping dead in the air he saw his comrade Ruda throwing massive energy waves in any direction he found entertaining. Crossing his arms he sighed as he tried yelling to get his attention to no avail. Rolling his eyes he flicked his finger shooting him with an energy beam in the head.

"OW! What the!" he turned around in anger which only melted into a roll of the eyes "What do you want? The mission is already done let me have some fun." Ruda was a small ball of energy, the younger of the two he valued the fun out of missions more than the profit.

"The contract said to leave this planet in as much contact as possible you dolt. And if you keep messing this countryside up anymore you'll screw up our payday." The younger boy sulked as he floated past them muttering swears under his breath "Let's get out of here. This planet's stench is getting to me."

Taking to where they landed they loaded in and set out for planet Vegeta "So Yama, this is our tenth planet this month. Do you think the King will make you a Super Elite?"

The sound of static filled the pod for a moment until there was an audible snort "If Commander Nappa would stop licking the King's boots for his personal gain perhaps. " Ruda chimed in.

"Enough you two, we all know that none of that matters. It's only a matter of time till not even the King can stop us from getting what we want. We keep fighting, we keep getting stronger. The stronger we get then our goal will be in reach."

"To branch out on our own and be free to do what we want…To fight who and when we want, the true life of a warrior." Yam closed his eyes and let sleep take control as the dream of freedom made all other annoyances fade away leaving the Saiyan warrior with a slight smile on his visage.


End file.
